The objective of this proposal is to establish a Data Coordination Center (DCC) for the Knockout Mouse Project (KOMP), as specified in RFA-HG-05-008. The DCC will collect information from the KOMP research network, track progress of the knockout mutant production pipelines, and make the data readily available to the members of the KOMP research network and the general scientific community. In developing the DCC, we will leverage existing information resources, expertise, software, and collaborations. The implementation plan for the DCC has four aims. We will (1) determine data content and functionality of the DCC and build a database according to these specifications. The requirements for analysis and implementation will be determined in close collaboration with all members of the KOMP research network. We will (2) develop data acquisition procedures, curatorial standards for annotation, and pertinent quality control reports, in close collaboration with each funded KOMP project. Data files received at the DCC will be reviewed by a combination of manual curation and electronic quality controls. We will (3) develop a DCC web site, query and display tools, database reports, and mechanisms for downloading specific sets of data. The web site will include general information about the KOMP project, query forms for simple and advanced queries, and a genome browser view of the status of mouse genes targeted and generated by the KOMP and other projects. We will (4) collaborate with KOMP related efforts to acquire up-to-date information on other publicly available null and conditional mutants, to integrate the DCC with the larger bioinformatics framework, and to disseminate KOMP data more broadly to the community. Data will be acquired from the International Mouse Gene Trap Consortium, the European Conditional Mouse Mutagenesis Project (EUCOMM), the North American Conditional Mouse Mutagenesis Project (NORCOMM), the Mouse Genome Informatics Database (MGI), the International Mouse Strain Resource (IMSR), and the German Resource Center. KOMP data will be exported to these efforts, and to other public databases such as the National Center for Biotechnology Information (NCBI), the University of California, Santa Cruz (UCSC) Genome Browser, and the ENSEMBL Genome Browser. Relevance to Public Health The DCC will constitute a critical component of the Knockout Mouse Project, which has as its goal to generate mouse mutants for every gene in the mouse genome. These mutants will provide crucial insights into the function of mammalian genes and provide a powerful and important tool in the study of human disease.